The betrayal
by Mystery-Misa
Summary: What has L done? What did he do to Misa and Light?


Misa clang on to Light's arm, snuggling it, knowing that this is the final time she would see him before tomorrow. Light reluctantly looked away, as if in sudden embarrassment. L sat quietly in the chair next to them. Connected by the handcuffs. Just staring at Misa-san.

"Love you, Light! See you tomorrow!"

Misa went over to L, while still connected to one of Light's arms.

In a faint blush she said, "Goodnight, Ryuuzaki." And kissed him on the cheek. The she left up the stairs, skipping to her room, singing. L sat there in a daze with his hand over the spot where Misa had kissed him. He realized, Misa had kissed him.

"I guess we should get some sleep, too." Light suggested.

L nodded unquestionably. Both L and Light walked over to the room that they were forced to share. Light undressed quickly and laid down, forcing L to hurry. He took off his pants to reveal blue and white striped boxers. He took off his shirt and laid his clothes in the hamper next to his twin sized bed. He laid on the bed being careful not to crinkle his sheets. He sat there with his arms behind his head. For some reason he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Misa had done: She had kissed him. He didn't know why it took him this long to see what was going on. He loved Misa. He ran his hand down his body. Thinking about the life he could have with Misa. Ran it over his strong muscular abs. He knew what to do. He thought and, being L, came to the conclusion that the kiss and the way she acted meant that Misa loved him too. He scratched around his head until he found some tape and pulled at it revealing a key. Then hair popped out covering up where the key was.

He used the key and latched it into the keyhole on his handcuffs. The cuffs clicked and unlatched. He was free. He got up and walked, hunchbacked, toward the semi-open door. Light stirred and L stopped and turned to see if he was awake. When he thought it was safe again, L left the room and slyly walked to Misa's room on the 7th floor. He walked by a desk and grabbed the ring of keys on it. He used one of the keys to open her door and walk in. L turned around and locked the door again, quickly. He slithered toward the spot where Misa lay in her tank top. He laid down next to her in one swift motion and wrapped his long muscular arms around her.

"Light? *Yawn*" She asked lazily.

L cooed her, "Shhhh"

Misa turned around dazedly and started to kiss L, of course thinking it was Light. L was right or so he thought. L held her closer, snuggling her, and then slowly started caressing his hand down her body. He reached his hands up to the tank top she was wearing and lifted it above her head, messing up her soft blond hair, and threw it on the floor. He put his large hands over her C cup boobs and fondled. Throwing them this way and that. She moaned out of enjoyment. While being groped, Misa lifted her shaking hand and she moved her hand farther down his body, experiencing what she thought was light. She stopped L and removed his boxers and gently, at first, rubbed at his penis. Started again at nibbling playfully at her nipples, L moaned. Faster and faster, Misa went. Until L goo came out the end. L stopped her after that and pinned her on her back. She was now fully awake but could only see a shadow of a face in the dark. She wasn't sure if it was Light, but right now she was enjoying herself so much that she didn't care. L opened her legs wide and brought his head toward her crotch. He started to nibble, lick, and occasionally suck at her enlarging clitoris. A huge moan escaped Misa's mouth. Finally he removed his mouth only to plow two fingers into her vaginal entrance. Slowly at first then faster. His fingers were now wet with cum. He removed his fingers and Misa thought he was done. Then he suddenly put three finger in and started going harder and faster than ever before.

"Oh my god!" Misa yelped, "Harder!"

L stopped and lifted his head to where he was actually standing up straight. He backed away. Then Misa started to masturbate by rubbing her clitoris with one hand and using her other hand for her vagina. While Misa continued doing this, L started to rub his own enlarged and erected penis, until he felt like he was going to burst. He stopped.

"Suck me." He said in a tone similar to Light's.

He now knew that if she knew that he wasn't Light, she wouldn't be doing this. She put her soft hands around his penis and rubbed, just like she did before. After gathering enough saliva, she put her mouth around his penis and pulled it in and out as if she had done this a million times before. For all he knew, she might've. She continued to lick and suck until L ejaculated all over her face. She stopped and licked the areas she could reach. Then she put the rest on her finger and brought them to L's mouth.

"Lick it up."

L did exactly that. He put her fingers in his mouth and licked them all over. Then L went on his knees and lifted Misa's legs up. He took his hard penis and rubbed it on Misa's clit until she was moaning again. He then took his penis and inserted it into Misa's vagina. In quick thrusts, L lunged himself into Misa (Literally.) Misa was grabbing at one of her boobs while using the other hand to grip the sheets on her bed. Her blond hair was partly damp and her makeup was smeared. While L was thrusting, Misa's boobs were jiggling with each movement made by L. Cum was all over L's penis. Finally, he stopped, pulled out and fell down next to her breathing hard.

What both L and Misa missed was that Light was standing at the end of the bed looking at Misa with a face that she had never seen before. The light from the open door showed who she was really doing it with. Misa gasped and looked at L. Light walked over to Misa, who was now covered by her sheets. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down.

"Light, I swear I thought it was you. I'm so sorry!" Misa whined

"I loved you Misa. I trusted you." Light said looking at the ground in a semi-cry.

Misa started to break into tears. She couldn't stand Light saying 'I **loved **you Misa.' It made her think that he doesn't love her anymore. L was sneaking up behind Light. In one swift motion, L kicked Light hard in the head. Light fell over in a loud thump.

A couple of weeks later.

Light still hadn't woken up and L was pretty bruised up thanks to Misa. Now Misa sat alone in the world, on her bed. The small white stick in her hand showing a '+'. 'That's it.' She thought, 'I'm pregnant.' What she going to say to everyone. What was she going to do to L? What about Light, would he still love her? That's the question. What was she going to do?

**Authors note:** If your still here then GREAT! If this becomes a motion picture, then at the part where Light finds L and Misa, the song Sally's song by evanescence should be playing. And this is my first story so it isn't very good. If you want me to continue this story, then review and say so.


End file.
